1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a heat sink, and particularly to a clip readily securing a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device.
2. The Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in contact with an electronic device, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), for removing heat therefrom. The electronic device is often mounted on a socket connector of a printed circuit board (PCB). Various clips have been used for securing the heat sink to the socket connector.
A conventional clip comprises a base and a pair of spring portions extending from opposite ends of the base. A pair of legs, each with an aperture defined therein, depends from respective outer ends of the spring portions. The apertures engage with ears formed on a socket connector, thereby securing a heat sink to the socket connector. However, a tool is required during assembly, which makes the assembly procedure complicated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,118 discloses a clip with a hinged locking leg which may facilitate operation thereof.
Furthermore, contemporary heat sinks are being made with more and more fins, to enhance their heat transfer capability. This makes such heat sinks large and heavy. Conventionally, a pair of retention modules is mounted on a PCB on opposite sides of a socket connector, for securely attaching the heat sink to the electronic device. The pressing point of a conventional clip, which acts on the heat sink, usually does not coincide with a center of the clip. This results in an eccentric moment between the pressing point and the center of the clip. The eccentric moment can cause the heat sink to be dislodged from the electronic device when the system is subjected to shock or vibration during normal operation.
Thus, a clip for readily and firmly attaching a heat sink to an electronic device is required.